


Unexpected

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival DLC, Lace Panties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Ignis has reservations about his cosplay.





	Unexpected

"Are you sure – " Ignis sounds strained; Noct rolls his eyes at Gladio "– this costume is correct?"

"Get a move on," Gladio says, rapping on the changing room door. "A guy could starve."

The door opens, and Ignis glares everyone down hard enough to kill any comments. Just like a real assassin, Prompto thinks in admiration.

They have fun at the festival – eating street food, fighting robots – and Prompto only notices because Ignis crosses the tightrope while he gets pictures down below.

"Dude," he says, dragging Ignis into an alley. He leans in, voice low. "Are you wearing _panties_?"

*

Ignis explains tersely: their sealed packet came with the rental costume, and in fact – he flips the skirt up to show – they have the Assassin's Creed logo.

Prompto stares at the lace-edged fabric stretched over Ignis' perfect ass and agrees that it's a logo, all right.

"Can I take pictures?" He's so turned on he probably wouldn't notice Ignis murdering him. And what a way to go. "I mean – for posterity." More like _posterior-ity._ He raises his hands. "Look, if I had ulterior motives, I'd be asking if I could _lick_."

Ignis' eyes widen. And then, very deliberately, he hikes his robe higher.


End file.
